I saw Red, You saw Yellow
by musicismyweakness97
Summary: Hi so this is a backstory as to before they got killed. This is my perspective of how the characters act. Not going to reveal much. Just read. Let me know some feed back! Mostly chica/foxy centered. Rated M for later gore.


When I saw Red, you saw Yellow

 **Hello readers! This is a FNAF fanfiction. Please keep in mind. Five Nights at Freddy's doesn't belong to me. This story is told mainly on back story. I used the fan names for the human children.**

 **Amy-Chica**

 **Brian- Bonnie**

 **Alex-Foxy**

 **Lance-Golden Freddy**

 **Hope you enjoy the beginning. Please review!**

'Gone, that's all we know. Death that's all we are. I myself know this feeling. What ifs, what could, what will. I am not even sure of what is up and what is down but, none of that matters. Not anymore. My name is Freddy and I…..We have a story to tell. One about a girl and a boy, a love that can never last. This is a story about the tale of a fox and a chicken. Forever endowed with red ribbon.'

The frost in the air was heavy and you could feel the crackle of snowflakes hit the glass windows of Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. A place for children to frolic and be free of all the evil teachers and parents. At least that was what was intended but, well nothing ever good happens out of stories like these.

Amy and Brian sat outside the restaurant ranting about the blab their teachers told them they would have to complete over break. It was winter break and honestly homework was absolute bullshit. Amy sighs and plays with her nails slowly biting them. Her expression looks stressed and weary from all the work she's put into maintaining her perfect an average. Brian looks over at her with concern.

"Amy, you are 13 years old now stop freaking out. It's Christmas break. Honestly you are worse than Lance is when it comes to grades." Brian chuckles at his own personal joke while Amy looks at him with a glare. "Brian! Those midterms were hard! If I get a C in English my Mom will kill me." Amy starts biting her already messed up nails. Brian smacks her palm and pulls her face to meet his. "Amy stop what would your boyfriend think."

Amy looks down from Brian's eyes and down at her bleeding finger tips, oh yeah Alex. Amy blushes slightly but shakes her head. "Bri he already knows of my anxiety, I doubt this is a shock to him after he saw my wrist scars." Amy kicks her feet and starts shivering from the air. They were currently waiting of their friends who were joining them today for some fun.

Brian sighs and pokes her. "You know he wouldn't like to see you like this. He worries a lot you know." Amy bites her lip and looks at her watch. "Where are they we have been waiting for twenty minutes?" Amy complains changing the subject suddenly. Brian shakes his head knowing that she was putting the subject to rest. "Amy hush, you are such a worry wart. Fred just texted me. He said they were running a bit late because Lance was looking for a present for you." Amy looked down blushing, now she remembered why they were here. It was her 13th birthday. What an unlucky number that was." Shhh Bri don't say that out loud people might have heard!"

Brian laughs and pats Amy on the back. "That's the point, listen I know you hate people knowing but, come on you aren't a baby anymore! You are a teenager! How cool is that!" Amy groans. "It's not exciting I miss my mom. Why couldn't we have the adults come?" Brian shakes his head. "Amy that's lame. Parents are lame. Remember we are here to have fun and eat pizza. It's going to be a great day."

Amy looks inside the pizzeria still not ready to go inside. "I don't know about going in there Brian. Those animatronics look creepy." Brian was about to say something when he gets taped on the back by a red headed boy wearing a red and white shirt. Brian jumps making Amy giggle. Alex winks at her and smiles.

Brian turns around and smacks him. "Alex you ass, could have given me a heart attack!" Alex who was still catching his breath from laughing looks over at Brian. "Brian you are such a wimp, it was just a prank." Brian frowns and punches Alex in the arm.

Alex shrugs it off and pulls Amy into his arms. "Hey cutie, miss me?" Amy giggles nervously at the attention. "Al shush Brian is here!" Alex smirks. "Whatever you say it is after all your birthday!" Amy puts a hand over his mouth. "Will you shut up?"

Brian looks over at Alex and they both give each other a knowing look. "Well why don't we go inside, it's cold. I'm sure Lance and Fred will find us in there. It doesn't even seem to be very busy." Amy looks at Brian with a scared expression. "Come on Amy what could possibly go wrong?"

Amy took a deep breath and took the first few steps into the establishment. To the left sat a claw machine with six different animals inside. Amy's eyes lit up as she searched her pockets for four quarters.

She was just about to pull them out when Alex waved a dollar at her. His sheepish grin caught her in a trance as he took her palm and folded the dollar into her fist. He then kissed her lightly on the cheek. "That was for good luck." He says as he winks at her and then runs back to go help buy tokens.

Amy blissfully puts the paper into the machine slot. She maneuvers the crane and picks up a chicken. Amy giggles and grabs the plush into her small arms. She looks down to look at her new find.

The chicken's eyes turned black for just one second and then went back to a blue. Amy's eyes flickered back and forth between the stuffed toy and her inner nightmares. Her vision blurred as she caught a premonition of blood.

In her fright she ran into a tall security guard. She looked up and her face paled as it saw purple blazing eyes.


End file.
